List of all OCs
feel free to add ur ocs here lol Rules #Do not edit or remove other people's sections unless they gave permissions to. #All of the characters in the following page belong to their respective owners. Using their asset or pose without permissions will be a copyright rule breaking that can lead you into troubles with the same owners of the following characters! Ceru's For more, see all of minh's ocs 2 gramophone pose.png|Gramophone dewottbook pose 4.png|Dewott Book aquamarine pose 4.png|Aquamarine Chrysoprase pose.png|Chrysoprase crystal bally icon pose.png|Crystal Bally Joysticky pose.png|Joysticky Drilly ppose.png|Drilly prismy icon pose.png|Prismy Typewrity pose.png|Typewrity Wasaby pose.png|Wasaby matcha pose 15.png|Matcha collany pose.png|Collany cylindry pose.png|Cylindry elixiry pose.png|Elixiry tanky pose.png|Tanky pressy pose.png|Pressy cutty pose.png|Cutty envy pose.png|Envy acidy icon pose.png|Acidy blurple pose.png|Blurple pucky pose.png|Pucky talky pose.png|Talky cogy pose.png|Cogy drivy pose.png|Drivy zircon pose.png|Zircon Time Bomb pose 2.png|Time Bomb tapey pose.png|Tapey boxy pose .png|Boxy mixy pose.png|Mixy easly pose.png|Easly pacy pose.png|Pacy hoopy pose.png|Hoopy Pumpy pose.png|Pumpy Beany pose.png|Beany Tomby pose.png|Tomby Butchy pose.png|Butchy alumy pose.png|Alumy Satelly pose.png|Satelly lotiony pose.png|Lotiony Sandy pose.png|Sandy Oshawott pose.png|Oshy Megafone pose.png|Megafone weedy pose.png|Weedy venty pose.png|Venty hourglassy pose.png|Hourglassy Infinity's SwappedSword.png|Sword Wasupmoldybread.jpg|Wasup Container_pose.png|Container 23335731_1344404269015872_408042665_o.png|Ceibo Boltinfinityoc.png|Bolt Rayshellbladerford.png|Ray Shell Bladerford Infintyisinfinty.png|Infinty SpearOC.png|Spear Paperclip_holder_(OC).png|Paperclip Holder Enzo's Enzo_pose.png|Enzo Ashley david.png|Ashley Hammer pose.png|Hammer Warioware logo GBA.png|WarioWare Logo wildbrain eye new pose.png|WildBrain Eye 20 grandmas.png|20 Grandmas E26C9758-2FEE-4484-8646-66454BE90215.jpeg|15 (Battle for dream island) AllMightyAmmolite's Asthma Inhaler 5.png|Asthma Inhaler Haloy 5.png|Haloy Journal 3 4.png|Journal 3 Monocley 5.png|Monocley ME_1.png|Motor Engine Paint Hat 5.png|Paint Hat Spanish_Book_3.png|Spanish Book Balloon Pumpp.png|Balloon Pump Eye of agamotto.png|Eye of Agamotto Glittery.png|Glittery Infinate.png|Infinate Menorah.png|Menorah Mouse click.png|Mouse Click PewDiePie's 50M Playbutton.png|Ruby Play Button Diamond Play Butto.png|Diamond Play Button Pumpp.png|Pump Solar panel.png|Solar Panel VR Glasses.png|VR Glassess Windup keyy.png|Windup Key Libra.png|Libra LawnMower.png|Lawn Mower VacuumCleaner.png|Vaccum Cleaner Mezuzah.png|Mezuzah Aluminum Sponge.png|Aluminum Sponge Hand Dryer.png|Hand Dryer Price Gun.png|Price Gun Spotlight.png|Spotlight Whirling Drum.png|Whirling Drum Yoyle Jam.png|Yoyle Jam Chocolate Balll.png|Chocolate Ball Drive Thru Machine.png|Drive Thru Machine Film Strip.png|Film Strip Mini Fridge.png|Mini Fridge Rocket Hammer.png|Rocket Hammer Sand Bottle.png|Sand Bottle Tektite.png|Tektite Sheet Protector.png|Sheet Protector BM44's DareBadgeFTFODI.png|D.A.R.E. Badge Cucumber_(TBFDIWP).png|Cucumber Flipper.png|Flipper Klasky_Csupo_Mouth.png|Klasky Csupo Mouth Kawaii_Cake.png|Kawaii Cake Barney Head Pose.png|Barney Head Tractor.png|Tractor Time_Card.png|Time Card Splaat.png|Splaat Recommended_for_You.png|Recommended for You MouthPose.png|Mouth New Gold.png|Gold Bar (my version) Jacknjellify Logo (TBFDIWP).png|Jacknjellify Logo Rejection Portal.png|Rejection Portal Sun Staff Pose.png|Sun Staff Rainbow Fidget Spinner.png|Rainbow Fidget Spinner!!! X1.png|Sharp X1 PC-8801.png|PC-8801 BM44 Book Remastered Again.png|BM44's Book 100 Dollar Bill.png|100 Dollar Bill Angry Birds DVD.png|Angry Birds DVD Chess Planet.jpg|Chess Planet Goiky Map.png|Goiky Map Smash Ball.png|Smash Ball!!! Frozen Chicken.png|Frozen Chicken BM44 with Rainbow Token!!!.png|BM44 the Object Thingy!!!!! 2 Cents.png|Two Cents Baseball Jr..png|Baseball Jr. CPB.png|CPB Logo Helium.png|Helium Tire Rim.png|Tire Rim Catboy Symbol.png|Catboy Symbol Owlette Symbol.png|Owlette Symbol Gekko Symbol.png|Gekko Symbol Me! (new).PNG|GrossFan18 Blue Hole.png|Blue Hole Wibit Logo.png|Wibit Logo Teknique Cap.png|Teknique Cap Cutiesunflower's Green Rocky 2018.png|Green Rocky Green Ice Cube 2018.png|Green Ice Cube Flower Grassy 2018.png|Flower Grassy Cosmic Brownie 2nd Pose.png|Cosmic Brownie Sky Blue Cloudy 2018.png|Sky Blue Cloudy Cosmic Cupcake Pose B.png|Cosmic Cupcake Green Cloudy Laugh.png|Green Cloudy Purple Top Hat 1.png|Purple Top Hat Yellow Top Hat 1.png|Yellow Top Hat Brown Top Hat Pose.png|Brown Top Hat Boombox 2018.png|Boombox|link=Boombox (Cutiesunflower) Cutiesunflower New Look.png|Cutiesunflower Emerald Top Hat Pose.png|Emerald Top Hat Cutie's Book Pose.png|Cutie's Book Flower Tree Posey.png|Flower Tree 15's pose.png|15 100 pose.png|100 Esaïe's -25- Shippy.png|Shippy (HMHS Britannic)|link=Shippy White star line s finest by crystal eclair-d5mqbl9.png.jpeg|Shippy 2 (RMS Olympic) White star line s finest by crystal eclair-d5mqbl9.png.jpeg|Shippy 3 (RMS Titanic) KoolKidz112's non-transparent ocs but who cares lol Beats New.png|Beats NahuelFire39's Demon Guitar.png|Demon Guitar Glasses E (Pose).png|Glasses E Taco-Bell.png| TacoBell WhaTheGame.png| WhaTheGame CBoP V2.png| The Computers Brothers of Paine Lego Stormtrooper.png| Lego Stormtrooper Vase (NEW).png.png| Vase (NahuelFire39) Cupcake-3.png| Cupcake (NahuelFire39) Red Fanny.png| Red Fanny Shirt-0.png| T-Shirt Fishhead (New Pose).png| Fish Head Pine Tree (NEW).png| Pine Tree (NahuelFire39) Evilskull.png| Negative and Positive Pink Star (New Pose).png| Pink Star Lizy NEW.png| Lizy Ghost New.png| Ghost Nahuel's Book (2nd Pose).png| Nahuel's Book Broom.png| Broom Pill N2 (New).png| Pill N2 Pill N1 (New).png| Pill N1 Skull Head2.png| Skull Head DalasReview (IDFB Pose).png| DalasReview's Logo WaffleBoi123’s . . . TRG67's Sketch-1479479674874.png|Universal Logo Sketch-1486195728752.png|Triagonal Sign Sketch-1487253479685.png|1000 Degree Knife Sketch-1488414316924.png|Windows Logo BUUUUS.png|Bus Stop Pole Sketch-1497498206552 (1).png|Roblox Noob Head Sketch-1498050898779.png|Yellow Pad Sketch-1500183881699.png|Firey That Is Actually Firey sketch-1506163633955.png|Big Mac Chikako's SonarDude.png PC.png Bloodshot Arrow.png Blood Jar Offical Pose.png Washington Monument as Fred.png Ferrari.png Ford Logo.png New Tornado.png Cop.png Sriracha Sauce.png Pixelz.png Braixen Head OT2.png New Mario Mustache.png Sandy Island OT2.png Airport Control Tower OT2.png Kingdom Tower Pose (BFSI and OT2).png OKO Tower OT2.png Hitler's Desk Official Pose.png WellsFargo.png Nerdie Pose.png Parking Ticket Pose.png Hoover Dam Official Pose.png MLG Illuminati.png Shopping Bag Pose by Kaija.png Remake Doritos Locos Taco Pose.png Barb Wire.png Katana Pose-0.png Fur Coat Pose.png 2019 Mad Box Pose.png Skirt 2019 Pose.png Dress 2019 Pose.png Goatee Pose.png E-Pen Pose.png ObjectOverblast2017 Bacony.png|Bacony Baby Back Ribs Pose.png|Baby Back Ribs Alminium Foil Pose.png|Alminium Foil Badminton Pose V2.png|Badminton Banana Split Pose.png|Banana Split Baltimore Flag Pose.png|Baltimore Flag Biloxi Flag Pose.png|Biloxi Flag Bird Bath Pose'.png|Bird Bath Blue Block Pose.png|Blue Block Boomerang Flower Pose.png|Boomerang Flower Brick Wall Pose.png|Brick Wall Bricky Idle.png|Bricky Brownie Bite Pose.png|Brownie Bite Bottle Cap Pose.png|Bottle Cap Cadet French Fry Pose.png|Cadet French Fry Cappy Pose.png|Cappy Cheeseburger Pose.png|Cheeseburger Butterscotch Pose.png|Butterscotch Cheese Ball Pose.png|Cheese Ball Cherry Idle.png|Cherry Chicken Bites Pose.png|Chicken Bites Colorado Springs Flag Pose.png|Colorado Spring Flag Chicken Bucket Idle.png|Chicken Bucket Chocolate Cupcake Pose.png|Chocolate Cupcake Extra Large Sketchbook Pose.png|Extra Large Sketchbook Cattail Pose.png|Cattail Concord Grapes Pose.png|Concord Grape Cricket New Pose.png|Cricket Fast Food Bag Pose.png|Fast Food Bag Snorkel Mask Pose.png|Snorkel Mask Seattle Flag Pose.png|Seattle Flag Neck Pillow Pose.png|Neck Pillow Pizza Idle.png|Pizza Mississippi Mud Pose.png|Mississippi Mud Croissant Pose.png|Croissant Nashville Sound Pose.png|Nashville Sound Logo Indiana Pacers Logo Pose.png|Indiana Pacers Logo Gelato Pose.png|Gelato Maryland Flag Pose.png|Maryland Flag Deep Dish Pizza Idle.png|Deep Dish Pizza Polo Pose.png|Polo Croquet New Pose.png|Croquet Rising Sun Flag Pose.png|Rising Sun Flag Diamond Discord Pose.png|Diamond Discord Chalk Pose.png|Chalk Hershey Bar New Pose.png|Hershey Bar Headphone New Pose.png|Headphone Root Beer Float Pose.png|Root Beer Float Elevator Button Pose.png|Elevator Button Flail Pose.png|Flail Green Arrow Pose.png|Green Arrow Magma Play Button Pose.png|Magma Play Button Golden Spectactles Pose.png|Golden Spectactle Red Spectactle Pose.png|Red Spectactle Lay Chip Pose.png|Lay's Chips GPS Pose.png|GPS Jelly Filled Donut Pose.png|Jelly Filled Donut Orange Slushie Pose.png|Orange Slushie Sailor Cap Pose.png|Sailor Cap Kendama Pose.png|Kendama Ink Bottle Pose.png|Ink Bottle Ice Slingshot Pose.png|Ice Slingshot Petushok Pose.png|Petushok Las Vegas Flag Pose.png|Las Vegas Flag Pink Starburst Pose.png|Pink Starburst Red Starburst Pose.png|Red Starburst Orange Starburst Pose.png|Orange Starburst Yellow Starburst Pose.png|Yellow Starburst Green Sock Pose.png|Green Sock Rainbow Layer Dip Pose.png|Rainbow Layer Dip Plum Pose.png|Plum Japan Flag Pose.png|Japan Flag Nantucket Flag Pose.png|Nantucket Flag Milwaukee Flag Pose.png|Milwaukee Flag Los Angeles Flag Pose.png|Los Angeles Flag Qatar Flag Pose.png|Qatar Flag Whopper Pose.png|Whopper Taco Seasoning Pose.png|Taco Seasoning Slingshot Newer Pose.png|Slingshot Sky Sox Logo Pose.png|Sky Sox Logo Red Slushie Pose(HOST).png|Red Slushie Lip Gloss Pose.png|Lip Gloss Red Ball Pose.png|Red Ball Orange Macaron Pop Pose.png|Orange Macaron Pop Metal Hat Pose.png|Metal Hat Picnic Basket Pose.png|Picnic Basket Shell New Pose.png|Shell PickleBall Pose.png|Pickleball Monkey Fist Pose.png|Monkey Fist Electric Slingshot New Pose.png|Electric Slingshot Red Coin Pose.png|Red Coin Lemon Slice Pose.png|Lemon Slice Minty Pose.png|Minty Pushpin Pose.png|Pushpin Retrica Pose.png|Retrica Yoyo Pose.png|Yoyo IAOfficial Ball Pose.png|GD Ball(IAOfficial2017) IAOfficial Cube Pose.png|GD Cube(IAOfficial2017) IAOfficial Wave Pose.png|GD Dart(IAOfficial2017) IAOfficial Ship Pose.png|GD Ship(IAOfficial2017) Tackle Box Pose.png|Tackle Box Orange Triangle Pose.png|Orange Triangle Seashell Pose.png|Seashell Keytar Pose.png|Keytar Reception Bell Pose.png|Reception Bell Weight Pose.png|Weight Yellow Play Button Pose.png|Yellow Play Button Seashelly Pose.png|Seashelly Paper Boat Pose.png|Paper Boat Sound Slingshot Pose.png|Sound Slingshot Painting Frame Pose.png|Painting Frame Three Sided Mirror Pose.png|Three Sided Mirror Tangerine Pose.png|Tangerine SD Card Idle.png|SD Card Shaved Ice Pose.png|Shaved Ice YOLO Box Pose.png|YOLO Box Yellow Square Pose.png|Yellow Square Shadow Staff Pose.png|Shadow Staff Fire Staff Pose.png|Fire Staff Road Track Pose.png|Road Track Commander French Fry Pose.png|Commander French Fry Pinwheel Pose.png|Pinwheel Ruler Pose.png|Ruler Watermelon Poptart Pose.png|Watermelon Poptart Stretchy Coin Pose.png|Stretchy Coin Toronto Flag Pose.png|Toronto Flag Train Track Pose.png|Train Track Straw Hat Pose.png|Straw Hat Water Gun Pose.png|Water Gun Vigoro Pose.png|Vigoro Volleybally Pose.png|Volleybally Traffic Light Pose.png|Traffic Light Tape Recorder Pose.png|Tape Recorder Soldier French Fry Pose.png|Soldier French Fry Subscribe Button.png|Subscribe Button Sleeping Bag Pose.png|Sleeping Bag O-Phone Pose.png|O-Phone Peyote Pose.png|Peyote Pencil Sharpener Pose.png|Pencil Sharpener Petit Four Pose.png|Petit Four MIAB Pose.png|Message In A Bottle Banana Lollipop Pose.png|Banana Lollipop Grapefruit Slice Pose.png|Grapefruit Slice Lily Of The Valley Pose.png|Lily Of The Valley Fishing Bobber Pose.png|Fishing Bobber Cologne Pose.png|Cologne Pollen Pose.png|Pollen Reading Fightin Phils Logo Pose.png|Reading Fightin Phils Logo Shopping Bag Pose.png|Shopping Bag Chicken Head Pose.png|Chicken Head Golden Camera Pose.png|Golden Camera Tofu's/Cillill/Bokurei's Injustice card.png|Injusticey DROBRHS.png|DROBRS Dewott.png|Dewott Ghostguy.png|Ghostguy Superblahblah.png|Soops Gamecubey.png|Gamecubey MKS.png|MKS STAR.png|Star(host) Tofumaster.png|Tofumaster165's Book Aquamarije.png|Aquamarine RacketyPose.png|Rackety 1-ball extra pose.png|1-Ball Dschip.png|Chip firetrap.png|Firetrap Gengar used shadow ball by digitalpelican-d7tkk8e.png|Kenji deer-clip-art-deer05_Clipart_Free.png|Antonio Frisbee.png|Frisbeeposey CaptainObvious.png|Captain Obvious Detahstroke.png|Deathstrokey Birdy2.png|Birdy Lennisball.png|Lennis Ball Frisky.png|Rotated Backdrop with Frisk Face and Hair GBA.png|GBA tofunew.png|Tofuye Download.png|Journal Knifea.png|Knife Packero.png|Packero Bokurei.png|Bokurei (Log) 250px-708Phantump.png|Bokurei (Phantump) doritosg.png|Doritos Lickilicky.png|Lickilicky Natu Body Pillow.png|Natu Body Pillow Wekling.png|Wekling Cornico (reskin of pIKACHU).gif|Cornico Tehendisnigh.png|Death Sign Dep.gif|Chris chebbon.png|Chebbon Devila.png|Devila Pencil2.png|Pencil Untitledfd.png|Slap a Jap Airhorny.png|Airhorny Bombshell.png|Bombshell Dabby.png|Dabby SpiceBun.png|Spice Bun Dem Pokeys.png|Pokeymans Picture Finn.png|Finn the Object TofuBoku.png|Tofu GARLIC.png|Garlic UpgradeyPose.png|Upgradey Proto1.png|Proto-1 mAKSO.png|Masuku Chocococo.png|Choco Casto.png|Casteliacone Deggogogogo.png|Dego Smoothiie.png|Smoothie tRUBBISHrUBBUIOSH.png|Garbage Spechy.png|Spechy Muffinyy.png|Muffin Trademill.png|Treadmill Pants.png|Pants PORTALTRAIN ur boi.png|PortalTrain Sonic Shooe.png|Sonic Shoe Lake.png|Lake Loomnarti.png|Loomynarti Translocket.png|Translater/Locket Mushrew.png|Mushroom Luxuri.png|Luxuri Pixilatey.emf.png|Pixilatey GumdropBokurei.png|Gumdrop Saucepan Mane.png|Saucepan Man Kunai.png|Kunai Pen Cap.png|Pen Cap KettlEbpso.png|Kettle Littleboy.png|LSEP Santa Hat.png|Santa Hat Saiyan Armor.png|Saiyan Armor Drama.png|Drama Alert atttaaaaaaaaa.png|Attack Helicopter PikachuEW.png|Pikachu Kaz.png|Kaz JakeFalls.png|Jake Paul Roddy.png|Rod Yang-Yin.png|Yang-Yin Post-it's Starfruit.png|Starfruit PukeVomitBarfThrowup Puddle.png|Puke Puddle ObjectAwesomenessOffical's WiiU Gamepad.png Sugar Cookie.png Skittles.png Radio Speaker.png Pearl Pudding.png Nutella.png NCS Music.png Mallet.png Lemonade.png Jelly Peanut Butter Sawduich.png IPod.png Honeycomb.png High Shoe.png Game Cube.png Fidget Spinnery.png Error Message.png Dollar.png Dime.png Cereal Bowl.png Capri-SunOr Smoothie.png Blue Marshmallow And Chocolate Marshmallow.png Bible.png Alexmarine.png Atom(OAO).png Cerealy Bowy.png PineTreeRomaniaOffical's 11, Pine Tree.png Romania Book.png Alex0421"s Sparkling Cherry Limeade.png|Sparkling Cherry Limeade Somethin.png|Frisbee POAC.png|Picture Of A Chicken Pokemon Card Pack.png|Pokemon Card Pack Jason.png|Jason Jibanyan Picture.png|Jibanyan Picture Cranberry.png|Cranberry ManipulativeMudkip's OCs Diamond (IO3 Pose).png|Diamond Emerald-0.png|Emerald Peanut Butter (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Peanut Butter Icepick.png|Icepick Mr. Yokai's OCs Credit to... Bokurei! Also, reminder, some of my OCs are from completely different series' or, probably, just made for fun. KABLOOM.PNG|Kabloom XXX.PNG|XXX CODEY.PNG|Codey COCONUT LORD.png|DA COCONUT LORD (actually me) 3D Sanic!.png|Sanic Bone Baton.PNG|Bone Baton Clean Up This Wiki Badge.PNG|Clean Up This Wiki Badge Bubble Gun.PNG|Bubble Gun Treble Clef.PNG|Treble Clef The Cookiecutter.PNG|Cookiecutter Pearl of Enthrallment New.PNG|Pearl of Enthrallment Cirrus Storm.PNG|Cirrus Storm Subwoofer.PNG|Subwoofer Frost Pendant.PNG|Frost Pendant Jawbreaker.PNG|Jawbreaker Sign.PNG|Sign Kabloom NEW.PNG|Kabloom, New! Codey NEW.PNG|Codey, New! Battery.PNG|Battery Tricky.PNG|Tricky Nanisore.PNG|Nanisore Ep10-jakuzure.jpg|Nonon I TRICKE YOUUUUUUUUUU.png|I messed up here now what When a commercial about dora comes up.png|Another I messed up here now what Dodgeball with a Glass.jpg|Spanish I messed up here now what Blueplanetugly.png|Ugly I messed up here now what 666-Ball.png|666-Ball I-Pad.png|i-Pad Laser Pointer.PNG|Laser Pointer Dorky Picture.PNG|Dorky Picture Dodgeballs.PNG|Dodgeballs Domino.PNG|Domino What did he just call me (Television).png|Facey (actually just a weird face) Wander over Memer.PNG|Wander over Memer Jig & Saw.PNG|Jig & Saw Martial Gun.PNG|Martial Gun New Sound Sheet.PNG|Sound Sheet Mushroom Mace.PNG|Mushroom Mace Dragon Nunchuks.PNG|Dragon Nunchuks Insect Scythe.PNG|Insect Scythe Tide Hammer.PNG|Tide Hammer Plague Turret.PNG|Plague Turret Phantom Tambourine.PNG|Phantom Tambourine Cyber Manipulator.PNG|Cyber Manipulator Shuriken.PNG|Shuriken Marble (Stone).png|Marble (Stone) Fragment.png|Fragment Adamantite Pickaxe.png|Adamantite Pickaxe Nano Purge.PNG|Nano Purge Spirit.PNG|Spirit Spirit Cannon.PNG|Spirit Cannon Image121.png|YA HECKLY NEWS! Portal From Floor.png|Characters beyond dis point have either new designs or returnins. KABLOOMBOOM.png|Kabloom CODEY MECHY.png|Mechy Battery Negative.PNG|Battery Yen 2018.PNG|Yen Stupie's. Screen Shot 2017-10-07 at 11.06.08 AM.png|Stupe Did Nothing Wrong Kysyourself.png|Noose Bad things.png|Bad Things Stupe Did Homestardance.gif|Homestar Runner, Strong Bad, and Strong Mad Dancing ootdchdlm.png|Old Oc Tyler deleted cause he doesn't like me CreepyButFreed IMG 1843.png|Federal Exchange (BFIS) Tele.jpg|Tele Monte Carlo (BFIS) PinFan3's Bamboonewpose.png|Bamboo Browny.png|Browny Candy OC.png|Fizzy JoyCon.png|Switcher ms.png|Master Sword (Child) msadult.png|Master Sword (Adult) jack o.png|Jack-O Saturn oc idfb.png|Saturn Jurta Reload oc.png|Reload Rainbow apple logo oc.png|Rainbow Apple Logo Badly drawn picture oc.png|Badly Drawn Picture Jurta BFB character.png|Jurta HIMSELF Cortana OC.png|Cortana Oxygen oc.png|Oxygen (Jurta) Universe oc.png|Universe (Jurta) LOL OC.png|LOL (Jurta) AzUrArInG's New Football 3 Pose V2.png|Football Bill Pose New.png|Bill Untitled drawing by azuraring-dcg1zk3.png|Red Ball RockPoseNew.png|Rock Robo's pose.png|Robo-Guy Heart's nrw pose.png|Heart DarkFaceNewPose.png|Dark Face Booger's new pose.png|Booger New Firedrop Pose.png|Firedrop Mustache's new pose.png|Mustache Pan's new pose.png|Pan NewStoolPose.png|Stool Brick remaker.png|Brick AzUrBottle's new pose.png|Bottle Kavocko's pose.png|Kavocko Orange ball's new pose.png|Orange Ball Purple ball's new pose.png|Purple Ball AzUrspike's pose.png|Spike Varsity jacket's new pose.png|Varsity Jacket Evil Football Pose.png|Evil Football AzUrburrito's new pose.png|Burrito AzUrwheel's pose.png|Wheel Pepsi can's pose.png|Pepsi Can 21's new pose.png|21 AzUrArrow's pose.png|Arrow 666's pose.png|666 Chair 2.01.png|Chair Ice ball's pose.png|Ice Ball untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dc6f6a1.png|36 B-balloon's pose.png|B-Balloon 24Pose.png|24 Top15s lettuce.png|Number 15: Burger king foot lettuce. The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus. But as it turns out, that might be what you get FakeThingy.png|Fake Thingy CrazyFacePose.png|Crazy Face Bowling.png|Bowling Ball 50Pose.png|50 Untitled drawing by azuraring-dc876rv.png|Red Flaming Spike Ball 60Pose.png|60 1000Pose.png|1000 Untitled drawing by azuraring-dbpwnob.png|MLG Glasses Eighteen Pose.png|18 ButtonPose.png|Button Trident (New Pose2).png.png|Trident KappaPose.png|Kappa Untitled drawing by azuraring-dchv0rv.png|Horsecart Spongeedd OC's 150px-Blocky new.png|Cube Black Pen Pose 1.png|Black Pen Lime Cube Shy Pose.png|Lime Cube Sorry but my galery still wip thanks to i not knowing how to make bodies Pufferfishmax's Sunny New pose v7.png|Sunny Cookie Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Cookie Compass Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Compass Coffee Cup Pose.png|Coffee Cup Clock Pose V2.png|Clock Chopsticks Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Chopsticks Chocolate Milk Pose.png|Chocolate Milk Chocolate Donut New Pose v3.png|Chocolate Donut Cherry Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Cherry CD Pose (pufferfishmax).png|CD Candy Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Candy Candy Cauldron Pose.png|Candy Cauldron Basket Ball Pose.png|Basket Ball Ballhack Pose.png|Ballhack Ball Final Pose!.png|Ball 8-ball Pose.png|8-ball Corrupted Star Pose.png|Corrupted Star Cracker Pose V3.png|Cracker Book Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Book Box Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Box Dodge Ball Pose.png|Dodge Ball Cricket Ball Pose.png|Cricket Ball Burger Ring Pose.png|Burger Ring Cola and Mento Pose.png|Cola and Mento Crystal Pose.png|Crystal Colour Wheel Pose.png|Colour Wheel Cubix Cube Pose.png|Cubix Cube Cup Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Cup Cylinder Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Cylinder Deodorant Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Deodorant Diamond Pose New.png|Diamond Disky Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Disky Doom Shroom Pose.png|Doom Shroom Door Pose.png|Door Eggplant Pose.png|Eggplant Electrical Bomb Pose.png|Electrical Bomb Fireball Pose.png|Fireball Gameboy Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Gameboy Gas Mask Pose.png|Gas Mask Giant Spider Pose.png|Giant Spider Glassy Pose.png|Glassy Grapes Pose Brand New YAY.png|Grapes Green Cloud Pose.png|Green Cloud Grenade Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Grenade Hat Pose.png|Hat Heart Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Heart Hotdog Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Hotdog House the Engineer Pose.png|House the Engineer Icy Star Pose.png|Icy Star Illuminati Pose.png|Illumnati Iron Pose.png|Iron Jimmy Crimball Pose.png|Jimmy Crimball Blueberry Pose 2.png|Blueberry Jumping Bean Pose.png|Jumping Bean Tea Pose.png|Tea Bright Peach Pose.png|Bright Peach Metal Leaf Pose.png|Metal Leaf Eggplant Pose.png|Eggplant Bruh Pose.png|Bruh (Spikeball) Pinky Coin Pose.png|Pinky Coin Brick Pose (pufferfishmax2).png|Brick Baseball Bat Pose (pufferfishmax2).png|Baseball Bat Bush Pose.png|Bush Energy Pose.png|Energy Boat Pose.png|Boat ObjectStick OC's NEW PARMESAN.png|Parmesan NEW DELTA.png|Delta NEW RUPEE.png|Rupee NEW UNDERSCORE.png|Underscore NEW PERCENTAGE.png|Percentage JanethePegasus Starry2.png|Starry Paper Airplane2.png|Paper Airplane FireCracker.png|Fire Cracker Geode.png|Geode Origami.png|Origami Cupcake2.png|Cupcake Alarm Clock2.png|Alarm Clock N and S Magnets.png|N and S Magnets Cookie2.png|Cookie Sapphire2.png|Sapphire Wheely.png|Wheely Dakimakura.png|Dakimakura Flaggy2.png|Flaggy Mouse2.png|Mouse Fidget.png|Fidget Femmie.png|Femmie Rosey2.png|Rosey Moodboard.png|Moodboard The Lurantis 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad Maxresdefault-1.jpg|TF2 Fluttershy Mod Anonion.jpg|An onion Stupeuser.png|Stupe Bokuuu.png|Boku Tsareena.png|Tsareena Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler Larry01.png|Larry Naziariticle.png|Naziy but the entire article Fags.jpg|FAGS General_Character_2007_reg.png|The General 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat Thelurantis.png|The Lurantis Ninja_Old_Header.png|Club Penguin Ninja Truman.png|Harry Truman Salazzle.png|Salazzle Screen_Shot_2018-01-17_at_8.18.11_PM.png|GoAnimate Rant Garfeld.jpg|3D Garfield Vsaucem.jpg|Vsauce U4's See User:U4Again/OCs AwesomeAquamarine IMG 0752.jpg|McDonalds Logo IMG 1028.JPG|Eyedropper IMG 0992.png IMG 1050.JPG IMG 0879.JPG IMG 1007.JPG IMG 0996.JPG IMG 0904.JPG IMG 1004.JPG IMG 0946.JPG IMG 0989.JPG IMG 0987.jpg IMG 0978.jpg IMG 0898.jpg IMG 0871.JPG IMG 0794.JPG IMG 1462.jpg IMG 1457.jpg IMG 1445.jpg IMG 1399.jpg IMG 0990.jpg IMG 1026.JPG IMG 1501.jpg IMG 0859.jpg IMG 1523.jpg IMG 1525.jpg IMG 0984.jpg IMG 1018.jpg IMG 1362.jpg IMG 1200.jpg IMG 1197.png IMG 1187.jpg IMG 1091.jpg IMG 1107.JPG IMG 0735.JPG IMG 1131.jpg IMG 1128.jpg IMG 0016.PNG FCO's Basket_ohv_intro_pose.png|Basket Button_ohv_intro_pose.png|Button Cheeseburger. intro.png|Cheeseburger Chicken_biscuit.png|Chicken Biscuit Cotton_candy intro pose.png|Cotton Candy Cup_ohv_intro_pose.png|Cup Dicey intro.png|Dicey Eggy_ohv_intro_pose.png|Eggy Eraser_cap_ohv_intro_pose.png|Eraser Cap French fry ohv intro pose.png|French Fry Ketchup_ohv_intro_pose.png|Ketchup Marker_ohv_intro_pose.png|Marker Mustard_intro.png|Mustard Paperclip intro.png|Paperclip Remote intro.png|Remote Sweatdrop intro.png|Sweatdrop Swordy_ohv_intro_pose.png|Swordy TNT Intro.png|TNT Tomato_ohv_intro_pose.png|Tomato Volleyball_intro.png|Volleyball Ohv tin can pose.png|Tin Can MiraKabii's Nekomimi Headphones.png|Nekomimi Headphones Scarred Sake.png|Sake Emandsam's Bfdi chocolate milk.png Chocolate Milk Ze Tossere's Filthyfrankobject.png|Filthy Frank Prerigo's axy.png|Axy ButterBlaziken230’s This list may be unfinished. If that’s the case, there’s a full list at ButterBlaziken230's List Of OCs. 4A1DE6EE-CE84-441B-BD38-AC38FB506203.jpeg|Question Box|link=Question Box 6DE4FDD2-086F-42C4-B986-7CC3113EE848.jpeg|Fire Exity|link=Fire Exity B7087015-12DD-4417-8D93-47DD60C94775.jpeg|-1|link=-1 85029BB5-EE2B-419C-BFB9-B8BC299102D4.jpeg|Green Face|link=Green Face F33ADA82-B2E2-47D6-98BD-C10FF7BB0F2C.jpeg|Broken Bone|link=Broken Bone 67AFAA83-0C79-432A-AE6E-57EEEF3C8296.jpeg|Glovey|link=Glovey AF2ADD2C-5363-4E5D-BE55-3548695F0C2B.jpeg|Candy Corn|link=Candy Corn (ButterBlaziken230) 9C671657-DA09-4CF1-B7C5-DF9E22308647.jpeg|Blue Tetramino|link=Blue Tetramino A5869FE1-654D-477D-B913-F1E4C452BE15.jpeg|Pea|link=Pea C754478E-D470-4525-BBD5-3B230EF76A0A.jpeg|Spikey Ruler|link=Spikey Ruler B83C9223-7146-4294-9D13-24DF660CD06A.jpeg|Xbox Logo|link=Xbox Logo D67D100F-1E5F-4F34-AEE6-A0C5B805FDFE.jpeg|CFOS Is Good Sign|link=CFOS Is Good Sign 4804D859-E5C8-4AB2-97B6-00E584F7E6D4.jpeg|Unknowny|link=Unknowny D2EB29A6-E199-4E04-BF02-5C9A23EE4236.jpeg|Star Wand|link=Star Wand D17C9263-B84B-49E7-B1A2-2B8970109BBD.jpeg|Capey|link=Capey 506284E5-BDB7-41DC-8279-A83234B04922.jpeg|Firey Picture.|link=Firey Picture A50F59D9-24AF-4C2C-AA14-069924F0FDB8.jpeg|Crystal Towery|link=Crystal Towery 49D1DBC8-01D1-4A89-A2E9-718E6F2E363E.jpeg|Baked Bean|link=Baked Bean CCD94994-8C6E-4EC1-BEEB-38B4D7213F45.jpeg|Evolved Cheese Orb|link=Evolved Cheese Orb 9A8454B0-0AB3-4D79-A508-8AB7D2EC1D03.jpeg|Spider Key|link=Spider Key C0F3F4B0-446F-4A97-A9D9-77F226A0033D.jpeg|Bacteria Splat|link=Bacteria Splat 9ADAB74B-067C-4B5E-A1CE-2BA2CB970668.jpeg|Nintendo Switch Logo|link=Nintendo Switch Logo F8A50BDC-4A66-4E5C-87C7-0AE8549ADDDA.jpeg|Canned Goomba|link=Canned Goomba 53B05DE0-2FC1-483E-8620-66647694FE82.jpeg|Branchy|link=Branchy A6A9A8A4-A819-44DE-B597-3D7D4D510EE8.jpeg|Evil Spider|link=Evil Spider C30038EE-1264-4198-AF5D-B6597B1511AA.jpeg|Bubble Gummies Can|link=Bubble Gummies Can 49051CEE-A38F-4904-8AA3-BB286621EDE7.jpeg|Fireball|link=Fireball (ButterBlaziken230) 61F84D49-1D76-47FD-8C59-407089BEE148.jpeg|Chimney|link=Chimney 4AA43C8D-FDB6-47AF-B128-CBE1287E5EAD.jpeg|! Block (Question Box’s older brother)|link=! Block 29BE4962-0AE6-4788-9E0A-88E15FDAFC22.jpeg|Umbrella Tower|link=Umbrella Tower 980F31DB-93B4-4114-AEC4-F0A3CD39718C.jpeg|Pattern Sludge|link=Pattern Sludge E7F663AE-F808-4480-A9A4-3BF19D86A231.jpeg|Alien Monitor|link=Alien Monitor 7900F7CD-74D2-4716-AEB8-EA7E310630BD.jpeg|Kool-Aid Bubble|link=Kool-Aid Bubble 75E25182-FA03-4FAB-8EDE-4E1D67BE7CFA.jpeg|Pill Spider|link=Pill Spider A7D2CF7D-ECBB-48E0-9E82-A309ECCB67DE.jpeg|Epic Face|link=Epic Face 22C7D739-17B1-486B-A305-88E54E832F1D.jpeg|RockStar|link=RockStar CB2231E6-494A-4924-BB1F-7A0C7FFB9400.jpeg|Strawberry Juice|link=Strawberry Juice ECF5F083-9292-4AA9-9417-4DB1218D33A9.jpeg|Grey Slimey|link=Grey Slimey 04AD99BE-73C7-4C3F-A732-04C89C177B73.jpeg|Valentine Card|link=Valentine Card 9C89DF61-CF27-417B-83AA-23627BB97FF8.jpeg|Christmas Bauble|link=Christmas Bauble 64BC5714-7DD2-425E-841D-09EC11428E32.jpeg|The Emoji God|link=The Emoji God D4904101-E974-48C9-92DA-F3E542F055C3.jpeg|Mosaic|link=Mosaic 49CC1856-A7DE-48D4-9B36-CD9B754A5387.jpeg|Banjo (horrible image I know)|link=Banjo FF4E3D1E-7AFB-437E-9BB8-6E900F904EA5.jpeg|Zombie Spider|link=Zombie Spider 8C94CEA3-9A73-4854-ADF9-FB1E2EBF6DDB.jpeg|Mouse|link=Mouse (ButterBlaziken230) 4FC122E7-5EDA-4D79-911B-1752627B242C.jpeg|Hood|link=Hood 2F388085-5604-4A18-A5C1-A195D4CF3C4C.jpeg|Spike|link=Spike (ButterBlaziken230) 2BDEB01D-3AE7-4AD6-8CAD-19C888D12DA6.jpeg|Blue Pole|link=Blue Pole 9DAFC464-621D-4EF9-8F1E-23940EF3FD52.jpeg|Medally|link=Medally 8A2A9BA0-829F-4BAE-936E-93082BAE2006.jpeg|Portally|link=Portally 0BD09234-F2B4-4F98-A66F-0BFC189027C7.jpeg|Onion Ringy|link=Onion Ringy 8D4659B8-E21B-410A-B5C7-B8F9558E9D10.jpeg|Latvia (shared with HarrisTsang720)|link=Latvia 97A378FE-ED37-4568-99D6-952C7231FA03.jpeg|Spikey Emerald Pickaxe|link=Spikey Emerald Pickaxe ABFC9AFD-18AC-4B31-8E15-938B3CFDEFEA.jpeg|Sprinkle|link=Sprinkle 18FD907A-26A1-4C00-A3BC-6EFEE60D7F13.jpeg|Metal Cube|link=Metal Cube 2D311063-0D1B-444A-8397-7E286BDD7638.jpeg|Pumpkin Mask|link=Pumpkin Mask 7EB1EBDA-5C16-4FAB-B1C3-BF1569DBED73.jpeg|Electrodey|link=Electrodey F56CCDAC-6BB8-41A6-B964-87E993742EA5.jpeg|Evil Blaster|link=Evil Blaster C7AD7D20-68C0-4FEC-AAE2-D59C38199DE4.jpeg|Zomball|link=Zomball 2A21DB1A-7C24-48B8-A14B-3C5BCCE243C2.jpeg|Mechanical Claw|link=Mechanical Claw B0CA7572-3482-4547-A195-CE59A8E06D5E.jpeg|Smash Bros Logo|link=Smash Bros Logo 2B167FA4-F261-426A-A072-FA1DCBC666CB.jpeg|Sandy Spider|link=Sandy Spider 724083D8-D206-45D8-A5DA-FB7F00AE98E5.jpeg|Strawberry Slushy|link=Strawberry Slushy 8226BBD7-AEDC-45FA-B663-43B9BB293371.jpeg|Dog Bowl|link=Dog Bowl 4641E0D4-EA70-439A-B5FB-8F07C523B1A9.jpeg|Magic Ink Drop|link=Magic Ink Drop 978BB024-F9B0-439F-A623-31AAEBDFA825.jpeg|Red Spoon|link=Red Spoon A92DECC9-E46B-4545-8F1B-A32E534A20EC.jpeg|YouTube Logo|link=YouTube Logo 714EAAEC-8F92-4227-BA78-D6FE1846E0B8.jpeg|Orange Spoon|link=Orange Spoon 5C59192A-C859-4F91-A437-221AF8045E57.jpeg|Question Mark|link=Question Mark (BB230) F0F0692F-199C-403C-AB24-F5E7778E7BA6.jpeg|Epic Superball|link=Epic Superball 761AE19E-5BCD-405B-9665-EE3C036926CB.jpeg|Yellow Spoon|link=Yellow Spoon 661F4BC2-7015-47DF-99C8-F1E1D6072492.jpeg|UNO Card|link=UNO Card 009383CE-041E-460C-A89A-6C73711B936B.jpeg|Clear Pipe|link=Clear Pipe D5C6BF48-E378-4BA9-AD81-CFB78CB15538.jpeg|Green Spoon|link=Green Spoon 60EF0AA9-6AD4-4035-A271-2B2C649DA5C5.jpeg|Shovel|link=Shovel 5E72D98A-B832-4849-A45B-C853D0976B2B.jpeg|Z|link=Z (BB230) 157833E5-E777-42F8-8A3D-935093531C84.jpeg|Vomit Drop|link=Vomit Drop 95FAF133-11E9-4AAB-A244-68412E3337B6.jpeg|Blue Spoon|link=Blue Spoon 99A02735-D7F6-485E-9B6D-D1422FFBE6F3.jpeg|Pepsi Can|link=Pepsi Can (BB230) 75E4719C-6055-48AD-BFB6-A4BD432EEB14.jpeg|Flammable Sign|link=Flammable Sign B412248D-2B90-44BA-8AF0-F7BE3655AD76.jpeg|Bunsen Burner|link=Bunsen Burner 7CAE79A7-23D2-4FC5-B87A-0C386E85FC6D.jpeg|3DS Game Cartridge|link=3DS Game Cartridge 233CCAE3-1999-4AA8-B09D-A6A2AFF316C6.jpeg|Ring-Con|link=Ring-Con 7A734F63-3370-48E7-8470-C1AC1A7C53AF.jpeg|Blue Cheesy|link=Blue Cheesy EC346E2C-AF54-4CAC-8612-9B959A5DFE09.jpeg|Pink Spoon|link=Pink Spoon 3D2B4AE2-AE92-4B47-AC27-86E3965F7C45.jpeg|Carroty|link=Carroty (BB230) 58678402-D9EC-4E91-B556-80019FF9DFCF.jpeg|Super Poop|link=Super Poop AC598C69-327B-4902-95D8-F74D45E1407F.jpeg|Purple Spoon|link=Purple Spoon 00107641-0AAF-4410-89B6-B816DA61DCDB.jpeg|McDonald’s Logo|link=McDonald’s Logo AD43D5C7-D1A0-44D5-99EA-DFEAD9709A88.jpeg|Lego Brick|link=Lego Brick (BB230) 141D3453-1E8E-4835-8DDE-64A715AC47EF.jpeg|Battery|link=Battery (BB230) 86D492E2-E586-4FA0-938B-C799CABEB79B.jpeg|Grey Spoon|link=Grey Spoon DA4664DB-8488-489B-882F-3C8FFA688410.jpeg|Mailboxy|link=Mailboxy 604AF149-B24A-4B62-A8FD-D566768674EA.jpeg|Doorbell|link=Doorbell 0A0BBF8A-DD92-4B2C-889A-FD5E7BD80173.jpeg|Chopstick|link=Chopstick 9A9261B2-A6AF-44A9-BB49-231E2B8212C6.jpeg|Brown Spoon|link=Brown Spoon 1D885415-562D-4A1C-BD79-F9D829986365.jpeg|Waffle|link=Waffle (BB230) 54C9DEC6-585B-43CD-8496-78416931BC96.jpeg|Alieny|link=Alieny 42DF6601-3E5F-42B2-80DF-0C9EA6CE6B20.jpeg|Construction Helmet|link=Construction Helmet D175BDE9-455F-4317-ADE1-D3553425E9C5.jpeg|The 100th OC|link=The 100th OC D877223F-09E8-4B08-929B-4E87EA826EB7.jpeg|White Spoon|link=White Spoon 02519C4E-6A3B-4843-B663-3D80BC2ED3E2.jpeg|Vine|link=Vine AAC2CFA5-EF5B-40C2-AB2E-C4B72F1848D6.jpeg|Red Domino|link=Red Domino FF8D052B-EADA-4124-BF35-37437672B858.jpeg|Super Ultra Omega Evil Nightmare Flower|link=Super Ultra Omega Evil Nightmare Flower 1316DCFF-18DB-452B-A519-4D5617A05946.jpeg|Orange Domino|link=Orange Domino 8F15BAC6-20B1-4313-ADCB-28381F4749B7.jpeg|Cursory|link=Cursory ACB4A80E-2689-441E-A164-B340C791A5D3.jpeg|Corky|link=Corky CFF253FB-17F1-4700-A9AB-E78EDDEF299A.jpeg|Yellow Domino|link=Yellow Domino 33B7D480-B8A3-476A-9885-FC465AC5E20D.jpeg|Hook|link=Hook (BB230) FB99DF9B-3BF1-4844-8A32-A96EB98F1060.jpeg|Toothbrush|link=Toothbrush (BB230) BC80154E-4415-4062-8F10-3EB544F125EB.jpeg|Green Domino|link=Green Domino 9C64AC0C-CEE2-419F-888C-F857665F1F55.jpeg|Magnety|link=Magnety 020A91FB-82B0-4CD0-827A-722E406977A8.jpeg|Mushroom|link=Mushroom 191FD767-14FC-4C2D-BE58-71F6152081D8.jpeg|Blue Domino|link=Blue Domino 415CE08C-C81F-46E9-ABF6-2FDB11561118.jpeg|Outlet|link=Outlet (BB230) A3FE1213-81BE-404C-842D-70E53A10A763.jpeg|Green Block|link=Green Block 62DF5630-8F7C-467B-A990-B30237B554A3.jpeg|Star Sticker|link=Star Sticker 2F3B895C-A995-44D3-9819-B0AD8491DB85.jpeg|Comic Pow|link=Comic Pow 21A7678C-5D7E-4194-945F-6EB570570101.jpeg|Purple Domino|link=Purple Domino 6A94F247-FD5A-4A78-AA4E-8D679250C2FA.jpeg|Chewing Gum|link=Chewing Gum (BB230) F71AADD0-677D-45F0-B801-4AF1CCBDA8B4.jpeg|Dynamite|link=Dynamite (BB230) AD204F64-4414-434B-A3C5-4C4DBF3ACA80.jpeg|Pink Domino|link=Pink Domino E5780F5F-AF51-4F6D-A7B4-218B1DFF7A7C.jpeg|Chocolate Square|link=Chocolate Square 1627BD97-184D-4737-AB55-53864D4F99DD.jpeg|Spring|link=Spring (BB230) 66E7687C-7683-447F-ADD3-1E4006DA336C.jpeg|Clock Hands|link=Clock Hands F3D5393D-20FB-4955-8068-04FF9B6E244E.jpeg|Brown Domino|link=Brown Domino A072EACF-B47B-4EAC-A9B2-88AC8ABFD86E.jpeg|Microspider|link=Microspider 4001186C-0606-44D6-9D42-1212AD94F3DA.jpeg|Jar|link=Jar (BB230) CC3D6A3D-9283-4384-B7DC-019214FDAF17.jpeg|Rotten Pretzel|link=Rotten Pretzel FC557AD3-5723-47B4-BCF6-8BDEB35B40D3.jpeg|Zipper|link=Zipper 32EAE02A-5AC5-4626-B7A9-87AA08E58CA6.jpeg|Wool Ball|link=Wool Ball 78077436-7495-4901-B25D-88F9990B2DBC.jpeg|Grey Domino|link=Grey Domino C9D1250D-FD0F-443E-AD79-502A911E36AF.jpeg|Torch|link=Torch (BB230) B7665847-BE5B-4588-A273-6D0AD8918D09.jpeg|Button|link=Button (BB230) DCD5BE80-41E6-481E-A75C-47B15A00B2CB.jpeg|Swirl|link=Swirl 80563670-7C0E-4BDF-914F-7740E23A9407.jpeg|White Domino|link=White Domino FD926691-7A65-4BF7-B206-A6C883FFD6D9.jpeg|AirPod|link=AirPod AEDC9DA5-EC25-4F62-B1D8-67E5B5B0A80F.jpeg|Paperclip|link=Paperclip 81D1106F-043C-4C42-A4A9-BAE6D73174E5.jpeg|Creepery|link=Creepery E1E19AAF-CE62-4BDB-9FBD-A25965602043.jpeg|Fortune Cookie|link=Fortune Cookie 12CB8C78-9B90-464E-9F28-6B5F174935BA.jpeg|Spikey Square|link=Spikey Square B553E37A-BF44-47D0-B360-9761433F7CBD.jpeg|Glasses Case|link=Glasses Case 1EBAE0C1-5B81-4222-9DD9-37F1749E77E0.jpeg|Walking Stick|link=Walking Stick F290CBE1-D619-402E-B4CE-5DD6120B802E.jpeg|Black Domino|link=Black Domino 779618B5-ED3D-4FBE-B2AA-1600C8A2AB47.jpeg|Minecart|link=Minecart BC02A561-2FA4-4995-895D-D8A5A3345A1F.jpeg|Liar Ball|link=Liar Ball 3BCC6AD8-F784-4606-95D7-D741F1C15FB1.jpeg|Navy Domino|link=Navy Domino 6C65AA98-7C2F-4035-8AF7-71489319F4E7.jpeg|Switch Dock|link=Switch Dock DF79582F-1ED9-4A39-AC4B-FCD35D62C701.jpeg|Pink Firey|link=Pink Firey AEC82C7A-35BB-460D-B2B4-F57F824373C9.jpeg|Drawstring Bag|link=Drawstring Bag B1126194-41F3-4ADA-9119-BA027AEB457A.jpeg|Windows 10 Logo|link=Windows 10 Logo 0BCAFB94-3E57-4D72-BFB3-6423934FA5D1.jpeg|Eggplant|link=Eggplant (BB230) E0F07386-7128-46FE-81CD-07CD2D0CE104.jpeg|Poppy|link=Poppy 9BC5A45E-0A22-4CD8-A31B-9D254AAADEEF.jpeg|Beige Domino|link=Beige Domino 71412D6F-5E93-4190-BB48-BAAA084977D6.jpeg|Licorice|link=Licorice (BB230) 94F11425-E861-429C-B4CB-67E4B30DD3FF.jpeg|Purple Thing|link=Purple Thing 9399B90E-9952-42D7-A373-ADD2CADC9B19.jpeg|Slime Can|link=Slime Can 37D466E3-E12C-46DB-A690-BC30041ABA12.jpeg|Monocle|link=Monocle XYZeed's (More OCs Here) Nephrite's Back's sketch-1538036506913.png|T.V Vemsa's Vemsay.png Pillowlel.PNG|Pillowlel Sitting Fox.png|Minecraft Fox ApricotVemsa.png|Apricot MCBeetroot.png|Minecraft Beetroot Smallpox.svg|Smallpox BeachballVemsa.png|Beach Ball Category:OCs Category:Free Add Articles Category:Stupe